


A Sunday Roast

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Time Petals Prompts, this week's prompt was "Road Trip".  This is a Daddy! Nine story as lots of readers have been requesting fic like this.  If you've been searching for a sweet/fluffy Nine ditty, this might be for you.  </p><p>Oh- and the night I wrote this, it was so hot and humid and I was just over summer, so...you're gettin' an autumn story.  Hope that's okay.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday Roast

Rose picked up a few potatoes from the bag and plopped them in the sink. Turning on the tap, she started scrubbing them one at a time. It was Sunday and she’d decided to make a proper roast like her mum used to. 

It had been cold and rainy all week, but today was gorgeous. Sapphire blue skies and plenty of sunshine had driven the Doctor and their daughter Sophie outside. She watched from the window with an amused smile as they worked. 

~OoO~

The Doctor finished raking the last of the leaves into a pile and propped the old rake against a tree. He looked down at his pink-cheeked little daughter in her yellow wind-breaker and smiled. 

“Now what do you suppose we do?” he asked. 

Sophie’s blue eyes looked up at the bare branches. “Put them back on the tree?” she asked. 

“I don’t think that would work, sweetheart.” His eyes twinkled. “But I think you’ll like what we’re going to do next.” 

~OoO~

Rose picked up the heavy roast and slid the pan into the oven. After quickly wiping down the counter, she donned a jacket and stepped outside. The autumn scent of fallen leaves and brisk air greeted her and she breathed deep, relishing the aroma. 

She heard her daughter giggling uproariously and just as Rose turned to see what was happening, the Doctor zoomed past her. He was pushing a wheelbarrow full of leaves at top speed and Sophie was sitting on the top, her little hands gripping tightly to the sides of the old metal barrow. His leather jacket flapped in the breeze behind him and he was making motorcar noises as he pushed their daughter around. 

When he reached the compost pile, he made a screeching noise, and slid the wheelbarrow to a halt. “What did you think?” he asked as he picked up Sophie, and placed her gently on the ground. 

“Mummy! Mummy! Daddy’s giving me rides!” She ran over to Rose, hugging her leg.

“I saw, darling. It looked like you had fun.” 

Sophie nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!” 

Rose leaned against the Doctor’s green jumper. “It looked like you were having fun, too,” she said, giggling. 

His blue eyes twinkled as he pressed a kiss to her lips. “She’s only going to be little once, Rose. I want to make the most of it.” He bent down and picked up Sophie. “So,” he continued, “we did some work and made it fun at the same time, right sweetheart?” 

She nodded. “Yes.” 

He kissed his daughter’s cheek. “Exactly.” 

“Well, Doctor,” Rose said saucily, “I didn’t get a turn.” 

“What do you say, Sophie?” he asked. “Should Mummy get a ride, too?” 

She squealed. “Yes! Me too, Daddy, me too?” 

He pursed his lips and then broke into a maniacal grin. “Right then,” he said, dumping out the leaves. “Looks like this’ll be a family road trip!”


End file.
